lineage2fandomcom_el-20200215-history
Quest:Path to an Orc Shaman
Path to Orc Shaman By Tengu Discuss or give feedback for the quest here 1. Start the quest by talking to Tataru Ze Hestui. 2. He will ask you to hunt the Kasha Bear for a Kasha Bear Pelt, a Kasha Blade Spider for a Kasha Blade Spider Husk and a scarlet salamander for a fiery egg. The Kasha Bear and Kasha Blade Spider can be found on the Frozen Waterfall. The Scarlet Salamanders are in the Cave of Trials. 3. Once you get the quest items return to Tataru Ze Hestui. Now he will tell you to meet the Hestui Totem Spirit. You can find it on the path from the Pa'agrio Temple and The King's Hall. 4. Talk to the Hestui Totem Spirit to learn the language of spirits. Then go back to Tataru Ze Hestui. 5. When you talk again to Tataru Ze Hestui he will perform the ritual and give you two choices on how to proceed. If you choose "I will learn the names of the 99 souls" he will send you to Gludin. If you choose "I will inherit the wisdom of the 99 souls" then the quest will continue in Schuttgart. (This is the point where there is a fork in the guide. The Gludin path is listed first, then the Schuttgart path.) 6a. Choosing "I will learn the names of the 99 souls" will send you to Gludin to speak with Seer Umos. You can find him in the Orc Guild. 7a. Talk to him and he will ask you to hunt Grizzly bears and take their blood. 8a. You can find the Grizzly Bears north of Gludin, near the Fellmere Harvest Grounds. Kill them until you have 3 vials of Grizzly Blood. 9a. Return to Seer Umos. He will now ask you to go talk with the Duda-Mara Totem Spirit which can be found north of the Gludin Arena. 10a. The Duda-Mara Spirit will ask you to capture the Durka Spirit for it. But to do this you will need to kill Poison Spiders and Arachnid Trackers first. 11a. You can find both types of spiders at the Fellmere Harvesting Grounds. Every time you kill one of them you will get a quest item called Durka Parasite. Keep killing them until the Durka Spirit shows up. Once it does kill it and return to Duda-Mara Spirit. 12a. He will teach you the name of the 99 souls and tell you to go back to Seer Umos. 13. Talk to Seer Umos for one last time to finish the quest. You will receive 3200 EXP, 3250 SP and the quest item Mask of Medium. Once you are level 20 you can talk to any high prefect to change your class to an orc shaman. Now starts the Schuttgart break in the path mentioned earlier. 6b. If you chose "I want to inherit the wisdom of the 99 souls" he will send you to Schuttgart to speak with Seer Moira. You can find her in the Orc Guild. 7b. When you speak to her she will ask you to talk to Gandi Totem Spirit. It is the big panther in front of her. 8b. He will tell you to go to the Valley of Lords to kill Black Leopards. 9b. Go to the Valley of Lords. Once there kill Black Leopards until you receive a quest update. 10b. It will tell you to check the Dead Leopard Carcass on the area. Click on it to talk to it and then on quest. It will ask you to kill more Black Leopards. 11b. Kill more Black Leopards until you receive another quest update. 12b. Talk to the Dead Leopard again. 13b. Once more hunt Black Leopards until you receive a quest update. 14b. This time when you talk to the Dead Leopard Carcass it will tell you to go back to Gandi Totem Spirit in Schuttgart. 15b. Talk to Gandi and he will tell you to speak with Seer Moira. 16b. Talk to Seer Moira and that will finish the quest. You will receive 3200 Exp, 3250 SP, and the final quest item, Mask of Medium. You can change to Shaman as soon as you are level 20. Just talk to any High Prefect.